


Luna/Clamp=OTP

by Qem



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CLAMP, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Manga, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>64 CLAMPish things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts - Rule 57 Do not give Luna Lovegood any XXXHOLiC volume<br/>- On second thoughts, don't give her any manga, period</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna/Clamp=OTP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [64 CLAMPish things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4210) by rainmage. 



> Inspired / written as part of the conversation here: http://www.journalfen.net/community/the_hms_stfu/203877.html

Nobody found it particularly odd when Luna was reading a book back to front on the hogwarts express.

They did however find it odd when after the second hogsmede weekend, the flying boars that marked the main entrance were turned into what appeared to be smiling fishes.

* * *

Nobody found it particularly odd when Luna was reading a book back to front.

It was slightly unusual, when she had put the book aside and was looking especially lost in thought, for Harry to ask her what she was thinking about precisely. But it had been a long summer and having everyone holed up in the same house, with all the preparations for school, the ministry and holicrux hunts, and she did at least always make for interesting conversation.

"Oh, I'm just wondering who your gemini could be."

Harry blinked and thought back to the vague haze that was divination lessons and was wondering what a star sign could possibly have to do with him... Not another prophercy surely? It was bad enough having Trelawney wailing with her bottle of rum, blathering nonsense such as "Ten no Ryuu" and "Chi no Ryuu" upstairs.

But Luna was blithely continuing along, "I don't think it's Voldemort, though there are similarities, there really isn't enough to mirror between the both of you...."

"Er. Thanks." Said Harry, not sure if he should be offended or not just yet.

"And I don't think it could be Ronald, after all he wouldn't crucify Ginny in front of you."

"Yeah, I would hope not." Harry said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe its Draco...."

Harry had nothing to say, but merely stared and felt especially uneasy when she began to giggle.

"Right," said Harry, "I'll just go now."

"Remember Harry true love knows no boundaries!" Luna said brightly as he left the room. Harry decidedly did not want to know what that smile meant.

* * *

He was just thinking to himself as he left the room, that it was decidely for the best that he did not, in fact, know about what she was reading, when his attention became entirely taken up by a breath takingly beautiful redhead coming down the stairs.

This statement was completely true. She was a redhead, she was astonishingly beautiful ~~to him~~ , and she was coming down the stairs.

It did not however. Quite cover _WHY_ his attention was fully taken up by her at the moment. Which may of had something to do with what she was wearing.

It was pink. It was fluffy. It involved white stockings, a hat and many, many layers of fabric.

"Not one word." Ginny glared at him

"You look. Um, very nice?" offered Harry weakly.

"It clashes with my hair." Ginny stated flatly.

"So. Um," Harry shifted the words around carefully, "why are you wearing it then?" he asked.

"Luna. She's been making clothes and asking me to model them, lately."

"Ah." Said Harry. Perhaps if he had known this he wouldn't of asked her what was going on in her mind earlier.

 

* * *

  
Dumbledore had no idea, but in actual fact Fawkes was incredibly vain. And a wuss.

Though Fawkes did not mind staring down death, he hated, hated, hated, having his feathers pulled out.

But pheonix feathers were rare. And valuable. And of no use to wand making if molted. And Mr Olivander was so very persistent.

It took a great deal of cunning and negotiation on Fawkes end, but eventually he was able to convince Ollivander to leave him alone.

After all, first and foremost Olivander was an artist. And the two feathers Fawkes offered in exchange were a league of their own.

Even if neither individual knew exactly where the feathers came from. Well, they were _given_ by a phoenix at least...


End file.
